I hate you
by Hoshizora Kyousuke
Summary: Inspired by my batch mates and was forced to write about 2 brothers and a friend ?  Von and karlo are brothers while james tutors karlo for extra curricular points... a shounen-ai story for those who love sappy love stories... Me and my mind... :D


Von let out a sigh as he walked down the road; he can't believe that his girlfriend broke up with him. Saying that she 'found someone new', she apologized and walked away smiling. Marina looked refreshed and happy; he figured that she was never really happy with him. He tried to think deeper as to what he could have done wrong but nothing really came to mind. He was a great catch, if he did say so himself, which he did, He was good-looking, lovable, the M.V.P of the basketball team and not mention a very humble guy. Why did Marina break up with him?

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and rummaged through the uncountable trash until he finally found what he was looking for. He took out his keys and took the tiny pieces of paper stuck to it and threw the trash to the ground. He sighed again while he shuffled the keys in his hands. He stopped in front of a house that looked like any other; cream white exterior, shrubs and a few trees outlining the edge of the property, walls, windows, doors and black roof. Von stared at the keys in his hands then leaned his head on the black gate that stood in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" A cynical voice came from behind him.

Von didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. "Karlo, my little brother, it's so nice to know that you care about me!" Von started to bawl. "I wasn't supposed to share this to any one, but if you must know, my girlfriend broke up with me and I am now very miserable, I could die…" Von turned around to hug his little brother trying to get comfort from the little guy. Just as Von was in the air, arms spread out and ready to get a well-deserved (?) hug from his little brother, Karlo moved out of the way, leaving the flying teenager, well; flying, not to mention landing face-first to the ground.

Karlo stared at his brother who still had his face planted to the ground. He crossed his arms and glared at the redhead. "First of all, that was a rhetorical question; I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT care about you. Second, What ever happened to you, I'm sure you deserve it… idiot~" Karlo said with a 'do-not-touch-me-you-filthy-thing' look on his face. He turned around and dug his pocket for his keys and then went inside the house slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid bastard…" the redhead muttered to himself as he spit out chunks of earth that managed to enter his mouth. He stood up and dusted himself off then entered the house.

Karlo shifted his eyes from one page to another. He had a physics test the next day and he can't afford to fail it. He kept on reading the textbook in front of him but he can't help think that he will never even use the crap, so why bother? Well, all he's got to do is pass right? That should be easy enough. He kept reading his book and, every so often, he would scratch his head. He read the same page over and over again but nothing seemed to register in his mind.

A knock came from the door, disturbing Karlo's already disturbed thoughts. "Karlo, your friend is here…" James said in a high pitched voice, pretending to be a woman, his head poked in through the door just as Karlo spun his swivel chair to face him.

"Friend…?" Karlo started as he raised a brow. "You're getting a little too familiar…"

"Aw, don't be so stingy!" James entered the boy's room as he made himself comfortable on the other's bed.

"Uh… come in?"

"I'm here to help, aren't I?" James shrugged.

"You're my tutor, not my friend…"

"O~kay, whatever you say, Mr. stingy pants…"

"Let's just start… the sooner we start, the sooner you can leave…"

Hours passed before James finally managed to get out of the boy's room.

"What were you doing in there?" An irritated voice greeted James. Von stood there leaning on the wall, waiting for a reply.

"You must be Karlo's big brother… I see the resemblance… My name is James… James Yap" James tilted his head and offered a smile.

"You didn't exactly answer my question" The redhead glared.

James' eyebrow raised and then he smirked. "What do you think?"

Von's eyes showed that he wanted to pound the spirit off of the guy but seeing as how this 'James' character was taller and more intimidating than he was, he settled for rolling eyes and slamming the door behind him as he entered his own room.

James chuckled as he lifted his glasses up his nose and made his way out of the house.

Von peeked out of his room and made sure that the glasses-freak wasn't around anymore. When finally sure that nobody was there, he made his way in front of his little brother's room.

"Well, aren't you going to knock?" James said from behind him.

The redhead flinched at the sound of the other's voice. He turned around and glued his back on the door. "What are you still doing here?" Von glared again.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The teenager gave a weird smug, it was almost as creepy as the 'The Grinch's smile'.

"This is my house! I can go anywhere I like! You're not the boss-" The door the redhead was leaning on opened, making him fall flat on the ground, unable to finish his statement.

"What are you doing?"Karlo glared at his brother.

Von remained silent until the other asked again. "Oh, I thought that was a rhetorical question…"

"If it was I would've slammed the door on your face… now what are you doing?"

"Karlo, this mean man… sniff… sniff… he's bullying me!" Von hugged his younger brother's leg.

"Nii-san, get off of me!"Karlo said, shaking the other off. "James… your phone… you left it…"

"And that's why I came back…" James smiled as he looked at the redhead on the floor.

"Tch… Fine… I'll go to sleep then… Karlo, you wait for mom…" Von stood up and went in his room, locking the door behind him.

James stared at Von's door for a few minutes before he let out a giggle. "What's funny?" Karlo asked, looking the same direction as the other.

"Nothing, You're big brother is cute, isn't he?"

"Tch… Whatever… You can let yourself out…" Karlo handed the phone to the other and slammed the door behind him.

"Von…? …Cute…? What part of him is cute?"Karlo began mumbling to himself as he walked on to his bed and flopped onto it, face down.

How long has it been, ever since he found out that he was in love with James? He didn't know how and when it started, he just found out. Whenever he saw the guy, his eyes would follow and when James wasn't around, Karlo would search for him. He loved how he was cocky and smart at the same time. How he was logical and irrational. He couldn't explain why but he did.

"_And yet again, you managed to barely pass… how are you gonna expect to graduate this way?" The teacher said looking over the paper in her hands._

_Karlo looked at her expectantly and then smiled. "Luck will have to do… won't it?" _

"_Mr. Belaniso… This is no laughing matter… Do you have any plans what you'll do after, and if ever, you graduate?" The curly haired woman glared._

"_Work… Live… Die… That's about it… Do you want to add something to my otherwise, perfect plan? I can be open to suggestions…" Karlo smirked again_

_Miss Pasaol sighed "Talking will get us nowhere… So I asked one of your classmates to help you with your academics…"_

"_I'm pretty sure, wait; I know I'm not gonna like who you picked…" Karlo scratched his head._

_Right after that statement, Von poked his head in through the door. "You called…?"_

_Karlo's eyes grew wide as he saw his brother looking happily at the counselor. "You mean HIM? What were you thinking when you assigned him? He isn't even my classmate!" Karlo stood up in disagreement._

"_Oh hey, I didn't see you there, lil bro! What are you doing here? Got called in again, huh? Great minds think alike, I guess…" Von said while stepping in._

"_Karlo, will you calm down? I won't make someone dumber than you tutor you! What would be the purpose of that? Now sit back down!" The woman roared._

"_Tch… I can hear everything you're saying you know…" Von mumbled_

"_I know, Now why don't you wait outside?" Miss Pasaol said as she calmed herself down._

_Von closed the door behind him as he left and soon after, the door opened again._

"_So where's the guy you needed me to tutor?" James said to the woman, ignoring the redhead _

_The curly haired woman smiled and pointed to the boy sitting across her…_

"_Oh hey, I didn't see you there Karlo, these glasses are always a pain… So you're the one who needs help?" James said as he happily smiled at the redhead._

_Karlo just stared at the other, feeling his cheeks grow warmer. He shook his head to shake his focus back in. and then stood up again in disagreement. "You can't possibly mean him, right?"_

"_Oh, I mean it… I heard that your social skill with this guy is a little off, so maybe this'll make you feel better around him… James graciously accepted the offer too… You should be thankful to him…" Miss Pasaol argued._

"_Of course I won't be comfortable around him! He's the guy that I'm-" Karlo stopped in the middle of his statement, He almost let something embarrassing slip out of his mouth. "In any case, I don't want him as my tutor…"_

"_If Karlo is that against it, then there isn't any reason for me to push myself onto him now is there?" James looked down. "Then, I'll be going…"_

"_BOTH OF YOU…! SIT!" The woman yelled. At the sound of her voice, the two boys sat quietly, and quickly, down. "Now, YOU will tutor HIM, whether he likes it or not, understand?" The woman glared at the two boys making a shiver run up and down their spines._

_The two boys nodded furiously and were allowed to exit the office._

"_So I'll come around tonight at your house…?" James said catching up at the redhead._

"_Whatever…" Karlo said, obviously pissed. The redhead then made a turn and joined a group of people leaving the other alone on the stone pathway._

"So he was serious about tutoring me? …He's the first…" Karlo mumbled to himself, his face still dug deep in the pillow. "I guess being with him a little makes me closer to him… but still…" The redhead started as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging the fridge. "I can't just exactly go up to him and say… 'Hey James, guess what? I'm in love with you! Huh… Who knew?'" Karlo took a can of coke in his hand and popped it open before finally turning around and deciding to go back to his own room. Too bad he wasn't able to drink out of it before he spilled it on the floor.

In front of him, staring at him blankly was his brother. "You're… You're in love with him?"

Karlo gulped in the remaining of his reasoning and hoped that it would grow back, and fast. "I… uh…" The boy stuttered as the rolling can of coke continued to spread its sticky liquid across the kitchen floor. "Look what you made me do, you idiot! You made me drop my coke… You'll have to pay for that…" Karlo tried to escape from the question his brother presented and followed it up with a demand. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and help me clean this mess up?"

"Don't avoid the question…" Von's face grew serious

"I-I'm not avoiding anything! If we don't hurry up, mom will get here and see this mess!" Karlo tried to pass Von as quickly as he could, he just wasn't fast enough though; coz the next thing Karlo knew, Von had cornered him. His brother's two hands were on the counter table, one on each of Karlo's side and Karlo was leaning his waist against it, keeping his face leveled with his brother.

"You are in love with him…" Von said with that same serious face.

"I-I'm not!" the boy tried to protest, looking away from the other.

"Who are you trying to kid? I heard you say it loud and clear… and you expect me to believe that you're not in love with him?"

"Yes, I do… You asked me so I answered your question; if you don't believe me then it's your problem…" Karlo swatted his brother's arm out of the way. "And so is that mess, coz I'm not cleaning it up, idiot…" Karlo ended with 'Hmph' as he walked away from the kitchen and towards his room.

"I know I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid… Tch… As if I'll lose to that guy… Even if your feelings were mutual, you'd have to kill me first before I let you be with him…" The redhead said to himself but after being lost in thought for a few seconds, he heard a honk coming from outside, his mom was back. "Oh shit…" Von hurriedly took a mop in his hands and cleaned the floor as neatly as he could but it was a futile effort. As soon as his mom entered the living room, she quickly saw the panicking boy and started nagging. Talk about a typical mom.

"Hmm… What would you do if you found out I was gay?" Von asked the boy beside him, in a hushed voice.

"I guess it'd be okay… You'd still be my friend… unless you're in love with me… in that case, that's a problem cause I already have my love…" Kenn replied with the same hushed voice and a smile. "Rem, Rem, my love… Rem, Rem…"

Von looked at his friend with a 'why-the-hell-am-I-friends-with-this-guy' look and then flinched at the hand that touched his back.

"Would you like to share something with the class?" the teacher asked Von, still holding on to the boy.

"N-No sir…" Von stuttered facing the teacher behind him

"Okay then, for everyone else, especially those who failed, kindly listen" The teacher said again, glaring at a girl at the back of the class who was minding her own friggin business until a certain teacher decided to pick on her for no apparent reason at all, just because he wanted to, he thought he could mess with that girl… talk about favoritism

Sensing that it was for her the girl replied in a sarcastic manner…"But, sir, I didn't fail…"

"That doesn't give you the right, now does it?" The teacher replied with a smug look on his face as he approached the board again.

The girl started murmuring to herself as the lecture went on; Von couldn't help but glance at her every once in while, trying to hold in a giggle but couldn't.

"Von, I thought I told you to be quiet?" The teacher snapped back.

"S-sorry sir…" was all Von could reply as Kenn and the others giggled.

Thankfully though, the bell rang signaling the end of the period and the teacher finally went out of the classroom, relieving the stress from the teens.

Kenn stretched his arms as he stood up and the redhead just stared at him

"Does stretching make you tall?" Von couldn't help but ask staring at his humungous friend.

"I don't know… I'm not an architect…" Kenn replied with a humorous grin, an inside joke perhaps.

"Augh… What the hell is that guy's problem? He should be old enough to not need babysitters! Damn it! Why can't he just go off and die?" The girl from a while ago started to yell, letting her frustrations out.

"Whoa, Chill…" Von yelled back at her, hiding a laugh.

"Shut it Von, I'm not in the mood…" The girl said and went back to drawing.

Von stood up and made his way toward the girl and sat next to her, Staring at what she was drawing. It was the base for two people making out; problem was they're both boys… This was a weird hobby that the girl had… She, for some strange reason, loved yaoi and Von could not understand why…

"Why do you like those things?" Von asked with confusion pointing to the drawing.

"Because its pretty-full!" The girl replied; she seemed to be in a better mood than she was a while ago.

"What part of it is? You wanna watch guys screw each other in the ass?"

"Ew dude, that's effin gross…"

"Then what…?"

"What…? …Hmm… I guess the fact that they try to prove to the other that they love them without losing they're 'manly' pride… That's cute don't you think?" The girl replied with an eager voice, her face still on her drawing pad.

"Then what if I was gay? Would that still be cute?"

The girl froze for a moment before facing Von with eyes like a shark who finally found a prey, she quickly let go of her pencil and held Von's hand. "Oh my god, I knew it! I knew it all along! We have to find your seme and quickly! There's no time to waste!"

Von became confused all of a sudden. "What? Se-what? What the hell are you talking about? I said what if… …WHAT IF… I'm not gay, you idiot!" Von snatched his hand back away.

The girl smirked as if she had already won a game. "What if you're gay? That's the same as saying 'help me, oh please! I am confused with the feelings I have for this guy and I don't know what to do anymore, my mind is going crazy and I don't know if he'll accept my feelings or he'll never look at me-'"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Never mind then, weirdo!" Von stood up and walked away.

"Tch… You were the one asking for advice and you call me a weirdo? Hmpf! Fine then…" The girl started murmuring to herself…

"Talking to your self IS weird, tabby…" Charles spoke from behind her.

"Shut it Charles! I don't need you telling me I'm weird… You're the last person I want to hear saying that, flirt…"

"So, how'd you do on the quiz?" Dan asked while sipping on a bottle of coke.

"It was fine… I guess I got most of them right…" Karlo replied, keeping his eyes on the strings of his guitar.

"You…? …In Physics…? Oh my god… the world IS ending…"Luis yelled from a few meters away, munching on something as he walked towards the other two.

"Nyaa… Just got lucky… Don't get your hopes up…" The redhead said with his eyes still focused on the guitar.

"Don't you think you should thank me for that?" James said from behind all of them.

Karlo stopped and faced James "You didn't help at all… Now what do you want?"

"That's harsh…"

"If you don't need anything, why don't you just leave...?" The redhead glared.

"I just wanted to know how you did on the quiz…" James gave him a smile

"And now you do, so… shoo" Karlo gave him a shooing gesture

"Uh… I was also gonna ask you… How-How's your brother?" James scratched his head

"Why don't you go visit him? It's not like he's a million miles away" Karlo went back to the guitar

"Y-You think I should?" James asked but the redhead refused to answer and with that, James left with a shrug as Karlo's eyes followed him.


End file.
